


Strong Like Whiskey

by rainydayworks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hate Sex, Strap-Ons, like sorta hate sex, things end up alright at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayworks/pseuds/rainydayworks
Summary: Angela Ziegler is having a very rough time trying to keep herself away from her striking co-worker Moira O'Deorain





	Strong Like Whiskey

Angela sat up with a start, wide eyes searching the room. Luckily she was somewhere familiar, her own bedroom, after the panic that had awoken her passed she felt a sting in her skin and her body felt sore. She looked down at herself, pale skin riddled with claw marks and dark bruises. A flood of memories washed over her, whipping her head to the spot beside her in her bed. It was empty, only a mess of sheets showed that someone had once been there.

She groaned loudly and fell back into the pillows, wincing due to another sting. The doctor planted an arm over her eyes, the sunlight that trickled into the room was too bright. And she was too hungover to deal with whatever state she or her room was in at the moment, she already knew that everything was going to be a mess. It was always like that after a night with her much loathed coworker Moira. A deep sigh left her as she chewed on her cheek, muttering into the empty room. 

 

“I need to stop doing this to myself.” 

 

For her, it was starting to become obvious she was starting to have some emotions for the other woman. She kept running through her head, no matter what time of day it was. Everytime she would promise herself that she would cut off any kind of contact, she would find herself back in Moira’s arms. Angela grumbled and sat up, hair a complete mess and the light makeup she normally wore was smeared. Her eyes scanned the area, it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be. 

Only a small table was knocked over and there was only two empty bottles of wine this time, she sighed out a small thank you to her past self before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing. Her legs wobbled for a moment before she righted herself, a slow stretch of her aching muscles made her realize how slow she was going to have to take it today. Luckily today was just an office day, and she didn’t have to be in the center of a bustling med-bay. Now it was just time to try and get herself ready for the day, and to make sure she covered up the marks on her body. 

 

_ A few hours later  _

 

The Swiss doctor sat at her desk, filling out some paperwork and making sure that orders for supplies were done. Her memory of the night previous was a little foggy, but there were some snippets that would emerge clear as day. Firm hands running over her, hot lips brushing along her skin, a deep desire coursing through her veins. A hard knock on her door shook her from her daydreaming, her head snapping up to see a tall shadow behind the glass. 

 

“Come in.” 

 

She called out, brushing her bangs from her face and going to tidy her stack of work to make it seem like she was a little more put together than she had been just a few seconds ago. Once she had lifted her eyes back up from the papers a small scowl fell on her face, her mood lowered as she saw the Irish doctor slink into her office. Standing tall and proud, the same devilish smirk on her face as always, striking eyes focusing on her. 

Angela’s own eyes darted to the woman’s neck, noticing a few of the marks she had given her on proud display. Her hand reached up to her turtleneck and tugged it upwards on instinct, Moira just chuckled as the door clicked shut behind her. Striding towards the desk and placing her hands on top of the dark wood, lowering herself just enough to be only a few inches from the blonde. 

 

“Oh sweet angel, why such a look on your face?” 

 

Moira lifted her hand and took a hold of Angela’s chin, lifting it and staring down into her eyes. Angela’s brow furrowed as she pulled her head back, sitting back in her chair to further herself away from the tall woman. Her arm crossing over her chest as she tried staring her down, words sharp as she spoke. 

 

“Get out of my office, I’m busy.” 

 

The grin on the Irish woman’s face just grew, she loved it when the doctor was feisty, a game she loved to play. She stood upright, dragging her nails along the desk as she started to walk around. Picking up a pen and starting to fiddle with it as she leaned against the corner of the desk, looking down at the pen in her hands. 

 

“That’s what you always say, but you always seem to make time hm?” 

 

This caused Angela’s face to redden, looking away from the woman before standing as well and starting to move away. She was stopped instantly, a firm grip on her wrist before she was pulled back. Arms wrapping around her to keep her close, the smell of whiskey emanating off the older woman. Angela hissed and pushed Moira back, planting her hands on her hips and giving her an accusing stare. 

 

“You’re already drinking? It’s hardly four p.m. Besides, I’ve.. decided to take some time to myself.” 

 

Now a flash of confusion formed on Moira’s face, a brow lifting as she stared at the woman. Her hands stuffing themselves into the pockets of her slacks, licking her lips to wet them as she tried to form words. Her cocky facade had fallen for a moment before building itself back up again. 

 

“Oh, now you’ve decided to do that? And who are you to judge me? I know you can starting drinking well before noon.” 

 

Angela felt a twinge of anger rise in her, her fingers flexing for a moment before she let out a heavy huff and nodded. Her arms crossing over her chest as she stared at the woman, brow furrowed. She didn’t want to show any emotion other than discontent, she was working and she needed to focus on her work. 

“Yes I have decided that now, now leave my office.” 

 

Moira flinched at the tone in Angela’s voice, it was new to her. Normally she was so compliant, it wasn’t as hard to get her to follow her wishes. She scowled before stepping towards the shorter woman, her stare burrowing into her. Hands reaching up to take a hold of her again. Just as she was about to lay her hands on her and speak, her hands were slapped away and she was shoved again. Stumbling backwards a little before gaining her balance again and looking up to see fire in the normally soft blue eyes. 

 

“I said, get out.” 

 

There was poison in those words and what Moira thought out to be hatred, it was like she had been pricked with a pin and just popped. She couldn’t say it, but she was starting to feel for the doctor and this sudden swell of hatred aimed towards her struck her in the heart. Moira’s face dropped for a split second before she rolled her shoulders back and stared down at the woman, scowling at her before walking off to the door. 

 

“Fine, you’re lucky I have some things I need to work on.” 

 

The blonde sat back down at her desk, picking her pen back up and placing it to the paper. Starting to get back to work, an uninterested nod as she wrote. Moira stood in the doorway for a moment longer, watching her work before biting her tongue and leaving. The heavy door slamming behind her, rattling the few awards that hung on the wall. Once the door closed, Angela put her head in her hands. Taking in a deep breath as she squeezed her eyes shut, a shudder running through her body. She just wanted to go back to her quarters and sleep, but she didn’t get off the clock for another few hours. So she was just going to have to suck it up and get back to her work. 

 

_ Later _

 

With a deep sigh Angela stepped into her quarters, shrugging off her lab coat and hanging it up on the coat rack by the front door. It was good to be back in her own place, now she could use something to drink. Her shoes flew into the corner by the door as she kicked them off, heading to the small bar she had. Grabbing a glass and glossing over the bottles that lined a small shelf, landing on the bottle of richly colored whiskey. A frown tugged on the corners of her lips before reaching out and pulling it off of the shelf, unscrewing the cap and pouring some into her glass. 

It stung her lips and tongue as she swallowed it down, a sting at her eyes before it passed. She grumbled to herself before placing herself into a well used arm chair, placing her head in her hand as she brought the glass back to her lips. The same sting and then it passed, it wasn’t something foreign to her. She had dealt with this before, not with a drink but with a person. There seemed to be a lot of similarities between the woman and this drink, it made her chuckle lowly, the sting of it all and even the color. 

She stared into the glass before knocking it all back, grunting softly before shaking her head and setting the glass down with a heavy thud against the table. Her hands running through her hair and brushing it out of her face, looking back to the bottle of whiskey. A deep longing forming in her before she slammed her hand into the arm of the chair, standing up and walking over to it. Picking it up and taking a drink straight from the bottle, she wasn’t going to do it. She was going to get into bed and she was going to stay there, she pulled off the turtleneck and tossed it onto the chair she was sitting on previously. 

Before she could move, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The soreness in her muscles had dulled over the day but the scratches and bite marks were still very prominent over her body. Her fingers slowly ran over a few of the marks, sighing gently before she walked back to her bed and sat on the edge of it. Tapping her fingers on her knee, she felt the warmth of the alcohol already coursing through her. She knew that she had to lay down and close her eyes before it made her do something stupid, but her body refused to move. 

“No, no. You are going to lay your ass down and close your eyes. You’re taking time for yourself, you know she’s no good for you.” 

 

The words rang out into the empty room, maybe talking to herself would help ease her. Finally her body complied and she fell back into the sheets, turning onto her side and pulling a pillow close to her. Burying her face into it and taking a deep breath, her eyes shot open and she looked down to the pillow. It didn’t smell like her, it smelled like liquor and blood with a hint of cologne. Moira, of course her scent was still on her bed. She let out a loud groan and tossed the pillow away, she was never free from her. 

 

“God fucking damnit!” 

 

Suddenly she was up out of bed, snatching up her turtleneck and pulling it over her head. Snatching the still open bottle of whiskey and heading to the door, there was something tugging her back to the woman. The woman she spited and loved at the same time, it wasn’t the alcohol though; she was taking herself there. Her pace was quick as she walked to the other side of the facility, sipping from the bottle as she walked. It was a good thing it was so late, her reputation could be dashed if she was seen wandering with a full bottle of liquor. 

She stood in front of Moira’s door, staring at it with a furrowed brow. Chewing on her cheek, one of her many bad habits; just like being with Moira. The liquor was slowly starting to hit her now, her hand was shaky as she brought it up to the door and gave a few good hard knocks. Something clattered deep in the room and she heard a muffled shout. 

 

“Coming!” 

 

More clattering before the door swung open, Moira looked unkempt. Her hair was a mess and in her face, eyes bleary and tie messily hanging from her neck. Angela got a glimpse behind her into the room, the bedside light was on and a book was haphazardly tossed on the bed. She must have been starting to doze off, she didn’t smell as heavily of whiskey as she did before but there was a bottle of it on the table. Moira’s eyes blinked quickly as she finally realized who was in front of her, brows raised in confusion. 

 

“Angel-?” 

 

Before she could finish speaking, Angela had lurched forward. Grabbing her head with her free hand and bringing her down to her level, lips clashing together. Teeth clicking against teeth at the ferocity, Moira was stiff at first before melting into the kiss. Those firm hands catching Angela’s hips and bringing her close, matching the hunger. Once they finally pulled apart to breath, that damn smirk was on her face. Fingers digging into the smaller woman’s waist as she spoke lowly. 

 

“I thought you were taking time to yourself?” 

 

The blonde’s scowl deepened as she took another swig of the alcohol she brought with her, after gulping it down she leaned up and planted another firm kiss to the woman’s lips. Biting at her bottom lip and giving a small tug before settling back to the floor, staring up at her. Moira’s smirk widened, she loved tasting liquor off of Angela’s lips. 

 

“I did.” 

The Irish woman let out a short breath before reaching down and wrapping her arms around the smaller doctor, picking her up and pulling her close. Angela’s legs instantly wrapped around her waist as tight as they could as her free arm wrapped around the back of her neck. Pulling her back into a hungry kiss, both parties fighting for dominance. Moira stepped back into her room, kicking the door closed before walking towards the bed. 

She doesn’t remember when they pulled away to breathe or how the bottle of whiskey ended up on the table, or when her back hit the bed but she wasn’t regretting anything. Rough fingertips were running under her sweater, cold air hitting her skin as it was pushed up. She felt hungry eyes running over her as the clothing was tossed to the side. Moira leaned down and nipped at one of the bruises on her neck, causing her to hiss and push her head away. The older woman laughed and climbed up over her, raising a brow as she looked down at her. 

 

“I don’t think there’s anymore places on you for me to mark up, little angel.” 

 

Angela rolled her eyes as she reached up and ran her fingers through the mess of bright orange hair, causing Moira’s head to be pushed back. 

 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find a way to add to your, collection. Now quit your talking.” 

 

There was the feisty doctor she knew, a spark shown in Moira’s eyes as she shifted to settle between Angela’s legs. Her hips pressing down firmly causing Angela’s head to lay back with a small sigh. The older woman leaned in and went back to gently nipping at already bruised skin, she felt the blonde’s pulse quicken under her lips. One of her hands ran down between them, nails dragging slowly over her stomach before reaching the button of her pants. Moira hummed softly before starting to move her kisses and bites down Angela’s torso, glancing up every once in awhile to catch a glimpse of her face. Her cheeks were flushed, a mixture of excitement and alcohol, eyes closed and lips parted. 

She smiled before planting a light kiss just above the waistband of Angela’s pants, muscles twitching under her touch. Her hands soon joined her face, slowly undoing the button as she continued to pepper that patch of skin with kisses mixed with very gentle bites. Once the button and fly were undone her hands got to work at shimmying her pants down, Angela lifting her hips enough to help. A soft mumble brought her attention back up, lifting her head. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

Without looking down, Angela’s hand reached down and ran through Moira’s hair lightly. Curling her fingers into it as she spoke a little louder. 

 

“You’re toxic.” 

 

Moira let out a laugh and nipped playfully at the creamy skin of her inner thigh, hands running along the outsides of both thighs. Nails leaving light marks in her skin before she lifted her head once more to answer. 

 

“I know, but you keep coming back. So I must not be that bad.” 

 

Angela let out a breath but otherwise remained silent, Moira chalked that up to a win in her book. She lowered her head once more, hands reaching to take a hold of the woman’s underwear and tugging it down. She didn’t even make sure they were fully off, letting them just hang from one of the blonde’s ankles. Hands planting themselves under her knees and pulling her legs further apart, Angela sat up on her elbow. Looking down at the woman between her legs, mismatched eyes met her. A deep hunger in them, matching the grin on her face. She felt the flush on her face deepen, her normally pale skin a bright red. 

Moira kept her eyes planted to Angela’s as she leaned in, gently running her tongue against her. Hips twitched in her hands and a relieved yet excited sigh left the woman above her, her head rolling back. That familiar wicked grin fell on Moira’s lips as she proceeded to shift closer, continuing to run her tongue along Angela. She felt fingers tighten in her coppery hair, nails brushing against her scalp and causing a shiver to slowly run down her spine. 

A pleased grunt caught Angela’s attention, lifting her head and looking down at the woman between her legs. The ginger’s brows knitted in concentration and hands gripping almost desperately at her thighs, the feverish movements of her tongue made the smaller woman shake. With a flick of her tongue, Angela’s hips bucked up. When did she get so sensitive? 

Different colored eyes met hers, her chest rising and falling violently as she glared down at Moira. There was that fucking grin again, she was going to snap at the Irish woman but as she opened her mouth words did not come out. Instead a throaty moan filled the room as she was pressed closer to her orgasm, hands tightening in Moira’s hair as that much too talented tongue worked on her. Her brain was fumbling now, unable to clear herself from the fog that settled on her. An attempt was made once more, trying to express her hate towards the woman. Moira kept her attention trained to Angela’s face, admiring how her brow furrowed and the soft expression of pleasure seemed to make her glow. Waiting to hear what exactly the feisty medic could get out in the moment. 

 

“M..Moira..” 

 

Hearing her name tumble from the angelic woman’s mouth sent a sudden surge through her body, hands grasping harder at soft thighs as she pushed herself firmly against Angela. Moving her tongue faster, trying to give as much to her as she possibly could. Angela’s body bucked and squirmed, gasping and whimpering as the wave of release made itself more and more obvious. A scream pierced the quiet room, one of frustration and pleasure. Moira stayed still, letting Angela ride out her orgasm over her tongue. 

Only once she relaxed into the bed did Moira lift herself, licking her lips clean as she climbed back up over her. Grinning wide as she looked over the woman’s deep red face, purring out lowly as she leaned in and brushed her lips against Angela’s. 

 

“Good girl.” 

 

Angela weakly tilted her head towards Moira’s lips, catching them for a weak kiss. A hand reaching up and petting at the back of the woman’s head, trying to put on an annoyed tone as she spoke. 

 

“I hate you.” 

 

A deep laugh forced a smirk onto the corners of her mouth, once Moira began to lift away she let out a displeased whine. Not appreciating the fact that her only source of warmth was leaving. She rolled to her side as she watched the taller woman climb off the bed and go to the nearby dresser, a curious look on her face. 

Moira reached into a drawer and pulled out a very familiar toy, her fingers running over the black straps that hung from it. Her eyes slid back to the bed where she caught the intense gaze of her partner, who looked from the toy then back to her face. The flare of red that spread over Angela’s face made her grin deviously, unbuttoning her pants and letting them fall before stepping into the straps. 

The Swiss woman watched intently, chewing on her cheek while her fingers played with the sheets. Once she had adjusted and fitted the strap on to her body, Moira walked back over to the bed. Ghosting her fingers along the dips and curves of Angela’s side and causing a small wave of shivers to go through the smaller woman, the sudden firm grip at her hip caused her to gasp. In a quick fluid movement, she was on her back with the taller woman towering over her. 

She stared up at the woman, meeting an intense and almost hungry gaze. Moira moved her hips so that the tip of the toy laid against Angela’s slit, coaxing out a tiny whine of pleasure before she leaned down and breathed heavily into the blonde’s ear. 

 

“I’m not done with you, not just yet.” 

 

Angela’s hips lifted in response to the woman’s words, one hand reaching up and grasping at her bicep before slowly running along her arm. Nails making light claw marks in the freckled skin, an excited hiss leaving her before she muttered back. 

 

“Good, I would have been.. A little disappointed.” 

 

Both women grinned at each other, Angela’s head fell back against the bed as Moira’s hips pulled back. One of her hands reaching down to help guide the toy, pressing forward firmly and slowly sinking into the woman under her. A pleased noise rose from the back of Angela’s throat, eyes closing slowly as the sensation shot waves through her body. With one sharp buck of thin hips the rest of the toy was sheathed deep inside the blonde’s body, they sat settled against one another. Moira allowing Angela to get situated to the size of her, once she started to twitch impatiently Moira’s hips began a slow but firm pace. 

The blonde huffed loudly and opened her eyes, looking up at the woman above her. Lust hazing her normally bright blue eyes as she reached up and grabbing at the sides of her head, curling her fingers into the short strands of hair. Moira’s brow lifted in surprise, narrowing her eyes as the shorter woman grumbled gently; an intense longing in her voice. 

 

“Fuck me, as hard as you can.” 

 

Moira took in a sharp breath at the request, taking a moment to regain herself before lifting enough to get a better angle. Her hands planting themselves to the bed beside Angela’s sides, as soon as she was comfortable her pace changed, getting heavier and harder. A relieved gasp left the woman, tossing her head back once again as her hands slowly moved down the back of Moira’s head and planting themselves to her upper shoulders. Eyes closed firmly as she started to lose herself, breathy moans and small whimpers filled the air. Slightly swollen lips parted as the blonde tried to form words, hips rolling in time with the taller woman’s thrusts. Finally she was able to get her mind to focus just long enough to moan out. 

 

“M-Moi.. Moira.. Fuck..”

 

The last word was strangled in her throat due to a particularly hard thrust, hazy blue eyes focused on the woman above her. Capturing the intense desire and lust on her face, she was starting to lose herself as well. Face flushed soft red, heavily lidded eyes and brow furrowed. Angela felt a grin grow on her face as she slowly dragged her nails along the Irish woman’s upper shoulders, a pleased groan leaving her as her hips faltered for a quick moment. The blonde knew exactly how to get Moira over the edge, she started to roll her hips a little more frequently and her nails grazed constantly over her skin; leaving bright red claw marks in their wake. 

Moira was already starting to feel a hot coil winding up in her core, normally she wasn’t so quick to finish but she had been drinking profusely all day. So that's what she would blame it on, her thrusts started to get heavier but slowed. Mostly trying to push as deep as she could because each time she was able to bury the toy as deep as she could get she was met with a flourish of excited whimpers and moans. She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer but she wanted to make sure her angel got off again. 

Tensing muscles and labored breathing gave the tell tale signs, Angela was getting pushed to another edge but she didn’t want to go over alone. Gentle hands planted themselves to the back of Moira’s head, fingers curling into the hair on the back of her head. She forced her eyes open enough to look down at the blonde, the sweet look on her face struck Moira’s heart and she clung to every word that came from her. 

 

“I… I’m… Moira..come wi..with me.”

 

The Irish woman almost went over right then, but luckily she was able to fight that feeling off. She let out a small breath before shifting so she could lay on top of the smaller woman, burying her face into her neck before her hips picked up their pace again. Arms wrapped tightly around her neck and hot breath on her ear, heavy pants laced with fragments of words. Angela wrapped her legs around Moira’s waist, the ginger giving a few more hard thrusts bringing both women to their orgasms. Angela’s head thrown back in a silent scream as Moira mumbled into her neck, a mix of Irish and English, but one word stuck out to the blonde. 

 

“Angela..”

 

They held onto each other tightly, rocking together slowly as they came down from their high. Moira slowly rolled to the side lazily fussing with the strap on and kicking it off, her chest heaving gently. Angela watched for a moment before scooting herself closer, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. A thin arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer, a blanket soon being pulled over both of them. They laid together in silence, catching their breath and relaxing into the after sex glow. Just before Angela was able to close her eyes a low voice above her caught her attention. 

 

“You don’t actually hate me. Do you?”

 

Angela chewed on her inner cheek for a moment, trying to decide on what to say before letting out a breath and cuddling closer. One arm draping itself over Moira’s stomach, tracing swirls into her skin before finally answering. 

 

“No, no I don’t. Do you hate me?”

 

A bright smile fell on Moira’s lips before burying her face into the top of Angela’s head, pulling her closer so there weren’t any gaps between them. Brushing her thumb along the woman’s shoulder as she shook her head and spoke softly. 

 

“You can push my buttons, but I could never actually hate you my angel.”

 

Angela let out a laugh and pushed at Moira playfully before resting her head on her chest, letting out a small yawn and wincing as the soreness in her body started to settle into her. Moira just stayed still as Angela cuddled into her and closed her eyes, sleep was starting to take over her mind as well and just before she let it overcome her she planted a gentle lingering kiss to the top of the blonde’s head. 


End file.
